Jade Jupiter 130B
Jade Jupiter 130B is the Hasbro version of Jade Jupiter S130RB with the S130RB being replaced with the 130B. In comparison to Takara Tomy's Jade Fusion Wheel, Hasbro's Jade Fusion Wheel does not have the Gravity Ball gimmick or frame and core. Face Bolt: Jupiter *'Weight:' 1.2 grams The Face Bolt depicts "Jupiter". In Roman mythology, Jupiter (Zeus) was the King of the Gods and the God of the Sky and Thunder. He was also the brother of Neptune (Poseidon) and Pluto (Hades). The design features the head of Jupiter fused with an illusion of Aquila, Jupiter's eagle while printed on a black Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Jupiter *'Weight:' 3.11 grams Jupiter is a translucent dark blue in color, and is primarily four-sided, with each side being designed with various spikes, wings and beaks of Aquila. Just like all other 4D Energy Rings, Jupiter has a powder-like substance used to increase weight which doesn't work. Due to its weight, 3.11 grams, it is amongst the heaviest Energy Rings such as Pegasus II, Aquario, Bull, Cygnus, Kerbecs and Nemesis, which is why Jupiter is suitable for Defense customs. It looks similar to the Eagle energy ring. Attack: 0 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 2 Fusion Wheel: Jade The Jade Wheel has been heavily modified. although it is designed to represent the Takara version's gravity balls, however they cannot move and are attached the Fusion Wheel. The wheel is very thin and light due to Hasbro removing most of the Metal Core , which negates any stamina it may have had, along with most of its defensive power. Without the added weight of the core, Jade has slight attack potential at high track heights, a very low level of defense due to its heavy recoil, and no stamina potential whatsoever. Low tracks are not good for this wheel, as they often cause its points to touch the stadium floor, scraping and losing large amounts of stamina. At low heights, the contact points created by the protrusions hanging down are also blocked from making contact with opponents' Fusion Wheels and due to the unfilled portion of each gap on the Jade wheel, it gives Jade massive weakness to upper attack types. Attack: 0 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 2 Spin Track: 130 *'Weight:' 1.29 grams 130 is rare Spin Track of high height. The only other tracks with a height of 130 are Shield 130 and Wing Attack 130. It is done in black color. It is good for Attack types, but overshadowed by lower spin tracks like CH120 and 85. Attack: 0 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 1 Customizations *MF-H Fang Leone 130R2F (Attack) *Jade Jupiter 130 RF,R2F (Attack) Performance Tip: B (Ball) The Ball Tip keeps its grip steady. When being hit, it maintains its strong grip on the floor and does not slip out of the stadium. The performance tip does not roam around the stadium as like RB, WB, JB, SB, BS, and sits in the middle of the stadium and not giving itself a self KO. However, it is now outclassed by WB (Wide Ball) for its Defense but not its Stamina. It is colored black. Attack: 0 - Defence: 4 - Stamina: 3 Gallery JadeJupiter130BBox.jpg JadeJupiter130BContents.jpg Trivia *Its performance is not very good due to the fact that Hasbro hollowed out the base of Jade's core, making it one of the lightest fusion wheels alongside Torch. *Despite having the performance tip changed, it shows an RB performance tip on the back of the box. *It is unknown why Hasbro did not use the S130 spin track as it was used previously with Poison Zurafa S130MB. *This is the second Bey to have no attack power according to the website, the first being Twisted Tempo 145WD. Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Beyblades Category:Defense Types Category:Merchandise Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Hasbro Remodels